Hari Nenek
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: "Kami langsung datang ke sini, Obaa-sama. Tidak menyempatkan singgah di rumah."/ Adalah gadis anggun, yang tidak membuat Baa-chan berpikir lama untuk tahu bahwa ia lah pacar Toushiro. Pemilik nama yang cantik, secantik parasnya, Rukia./"Bukankah Baa-chan memintaku membawanya ke sini?"/ Ini perihal janji musim dingin setahun lalu./ Baa-chan/Toushiro/Rukia; sequel "Ubi Bakar"—RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Sequel "Ubi Bakar"  
**_(supaya gak bingung, mending dibaca dlu yg prequel-nya)_

**.**

**Fic ini harusnya publish saat Hari Ibu (22 Desember)  
**_(Tapi karna satu n' lain alasan, author publish-nya telat sampe 2 minggu. Tapi lebih baik terlambat drpd tidak sama sekali#digantung)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Nenek**

**.**

_(Baa-chan; Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin Desember telah menjemput. Cuaca menggigilkan tulang telah menyambut. Sempurna untuk memilih mendekam di gubuk berbalut selimut tebal dan duduk di hadapan api yang menghangatkan daripada berkeliaran di luar rumah.

Namun, Baa-chan tidak berpikir demikian dengan bermurah hati menyediakan tubuh kurusnya dicambuk oleh suhu yang menusuk kulit. Menarik gerobak tua berisi ubi jalar yang (lagi-lagi) tidak laku. Siapa yang rela keluar gubuk di cuaca ekstrim begini hanya untuk membeli satu-dua buah ubi?

Uap putih nan dingin dari mulut (untuk sekian kali) kembali menegaskan letih tubuh ringkihnya. Genggaman jari keriput pada pegangan gerobak sudah tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Dua kaki tidak sekukuh lima menit yang lalu untuk mendaki jalan tanjakan. Tiga detik berselang; lutut bertemu tanah kasar yang berkerikil dan gerobak meluncur jatuh membentur batang pohon di dasar tanjakan—andaikata tanpa tenaga tambahan yang menahan laju mundur gerobak.

Baa-chan tertolong.

Lutut yang menekuk lelah ia usahakan tegap untuk membawa kepala melihat sang penolong. Namun jauh sebelum itu, sepasang tangan membantu tubuh kecil Baa-chan berdiri lurus sambil lalu tak lama menyingkirkan tangannya dan mengambil alih pegangan gerobak.

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut menemukan Baa-chan di sini?"

Adalah sang cucu, Toushiro Hitsugaya, yang berkata demikian. Tanpa lupa berintonasi lembut yang selalu tanpa ragu jika harus berhadapan pada wanita tua yang ia khawatirkan tanpa kenal waktu.

Baa-chan tertegun. Tapi, respons dari bibir pucat biru yang kedinginan belum tercetus saat suara ramah nan sopan menyela di antara mereka.

"Kami langsung datang ke sini, Obaa-sama. Tidak menyempatkan singgah di rumah."

Adalah gadis anggun, yang tidak membuat Baa-chan berpikir lama untuk tahu bahwa ia lah pacar Toushiro. Pemilik nama yang cantik, secantik parasnya, Rukia.

"Bukankah Baa-chan memintaku membawanya ke sini?"

Pikir Toushiro, Baa-chan lupa. Tapi sang nenek ingat. Hanya saja, janji itu bukannya terlantun musim dingin tahun lalu? Duga Baa-chan, Toushiro yang tidak ingat sampai butuh waktu lama menepati janji.

Akan tetapi, selain senyum lebar nan hangat andalannya, sang nenek tidak bilang apa-apa lagi. Pun membuatnya tidak sempat mengelak ketika Toushiro memaksa Baa-chan duduk di gerobak, dengan dirinyalah kini yang sebagai 'sopir'.

"Toushiro ..."

Hanya kata itu sebagai keluhan Baa-chan untuk disambut senyum tipis namun kuat milik Toushiro. Bahwasanya berilah ia kesempatan untuk memberitahu kalau ia bukan anak kecil lagi, berilah ia kesempatan untuk menolong Baa-chan sebisanya. Sebelum sang nenek akhirnya berhadapan dengan punggung Toushiro, serentak gerobak yang mulai bergerak pelan tapi pasti.

Punggung itu kecil; sayangnya, itu ratusan tahun lalu. Kini, punggung itu telah berubah seiring banyaknya tahun berganti usai Toushiro mengikuti takdirnya sebagai Shinigami. Tidak rapuh lagi, namun tegap, kuat, dan tangguh; hasil tempaan puluhan pertempuran yang telah dilalui sang cucu tanpa kenal takut dan tanpa kata mundur.

Toushiro telah dewasa.

Tentu, cucunya telah dewasa, jauh lebih dewasa dengan bukti adanya gadis yang Toushiro bawa di hadapannya. Gadis yang tak lekang mengumbar senyum manis, sopan, dan tegas di saat yang sama.

Di sana, Baa-chan tahu, hanya tunggu waktu untuk gubuk kecilnya bukan hanya dihuni dirinya dan sang cucu, tapi tiga orang. Ia, Toushiro, dan Rukia.

_Oh_, jangan lupa dengan cucu-cucu yang bakal bermunculan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baa-chan berdiri di jalan masuk dapur sedari tadi. Kalem dan tersenyum tenang yang tidak pudar kala memandang tanpa jemu Rukia yang membersihkan taburan salju yang memenuhi kepala dan muka Toushiro dengan saputangan.

Kebetulan di perjalanan barusan, salju turun dengan lebatnya. Sayang, Rukia hanya bawa satu payung untuknya berlindung bersama Baa-chan. Toushiro yang di depan pun berkorban dengan diterpa derasnya butiran salju dan sesekali hujan es.

Jelas kini, si kapten muda tidak akan mengelak dari perhatian Rukia. Meski malu, tengok saja semu-semu merah di wajahnya, tapi ia tidak menepis dan tidak menghindar sebelum—

"Ba-Baa-chan ..."

Grogi dan gagap mengambil alih setelah menjumpai sang nenek asyik menonton mereka.

Rukia yang membelakangi pun berhenti dan berbalik kagok untuk berhadapan dengan senyum penuh pengertian Baa-chan. Ayolah, Baa-chan juga pernah muda; memaklumi pasangan yang sedang dibuai asmara.

Bila saja ibu Miki yang suka heboh sendiri itu ada di antara mereka, besok pasti gosip kalau Toushiro akan segera menikah memenuhi telinga penduduk desa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Membantu ibunya? Tumben."

Toushiro meraih ember kedua sesudah air di satu ember lainnya berhasil dituang ke gentong kayu. Ia keheranan, mengingat kalau si gadis kecil tetangga, Miki, paling malas kalau disuruh bantu-bantu orangtuanya di ladang. Seolah bintang keajaiban baru turun dari langit, hari ini Miki bermurah hati menghabiskan waktu menolong sang ibunda yang rewelnya minta dijitak.

Alasan yang membuat Baa-chan harus berdagang ubi seorang diri.

"Kata Miki, hari ini hari spesial untuk para ibu."

Jawaban Baa-chan sejurus dengan tubuh ringkihnya yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring ubi rebus untuk disajikan di _tatami_ jerami di tengah gubuk sederhana nan kecil milik mereka.

"Hari Ibu."

Rukia menyusul tak lama dengan satu piring ubi bakar dan semangkuk sup ubi.

"Hari Ibu?"

Satu alis Toushiro terangkat. Jelas tak tahu apa yang dimaksud si gadis bangsawan.

"Anda tidak pernah dengar?" Bangkit berdiri setelah duduk bersimpuh menata piring-piring, Rukia menghadap Toushiro; berhenti sesaat untuk menjelaskan. "Di Dunia Manusia ada hari mana ditujukan khusus para ibu untuk menghormati jasa mereka. Ada juga Hari Ayah."

Si kapten muda bergumam saja dengan kering. Sungguh, tak pernah mendengarnya. Lain cerita dengan Rukia yang nyaris semua misi yang diembannya ujung-ujungnya ke Dunia Manusia.

"Dan Hari Ibu itu kebetulan hari ini. 22 Desember."

Pikir Toushiro pening bahwa manusia benar-benar punya beragam kegiatan yang merepotkan (bagi kalangan Shinigami). Tapi mengetahui itu, ia sadar kalau keluarga punya makna yang begitu berarti bagi para manusia dengan mendedikasikan satu hari (dari 365 hari setahun) untuk seseorang yang paling berharga. Ibu mereka.

Ibu ... Keluarga ...

Toushiro tidak punya ibu. Juga, tidak punya ayah. Tapi, kalau keluarga ...

Ia lantas menatap Baa-chan yang sedang mengupas kulit ubi bakar yang panas dengan jari-jari keriputnya. Sementara Rukia kembali beranjak menuju dapur walau Toushiro tidak memberi tanggapan apa pun; meninggalkan si pemuda yang sedang berpikir pelik.

'_Baa-chan ... Keluarganya cuma Baa-chan ... Neneknya ...'_, batin Toushiro.

Lalu hari ini, apa untuknya?

Ia tidak punya orangtua. Baa-chan lah yang menemaninya tiap detik, merawat dan menjaganya, membesarkan dan memberi kasih sayang tak kenal lelah dan pamrih layaknya seorang ibu.

Kasih sayang sang nenek layaknya seorang ibu. Hari Ibu. Atau ... Hari Nenek?

Toushiro tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Hari Nenek ... terdengar lucu.

"Kenapa?" Rukia mengusik setelah mememergoki sang kekasih senyum-senyum sendiri. Di tangannya masing-masing ada cerek dan tiga gelas kosong di baki kayu.

"... Tidak."

Rukia lalu bergerak ke _tatami_, kembali menata dengan rapi perangkat makan malam mereka; piring, mangkuk, dan gelas dengan berbagai menu, tapi hanya satu bahan dasar, ubi. Ubi bakar, ubi rebus, dan sup ubi.

Sedang Toushiro masih belum melepas perhatiannya pada Baa-chan. Kalau baginya, ini Hari Nenek, lalu apa yang bisa ia berikan, paling tidak sebagai rasa terima kasih atas kehangatan tanpa letih yang Baa-chan curahkan, walau tentu tidak cukup untuk membalas kebersamaan bertahun-tahun. Miki, si anak kecil, membuat ibunya senang dengan membantunya seharian tanpa mengeluh. Dirinya?

Perhatiannya lalu ia palingkan pada Rukia, tepatnya pada raut senang si gadis bangsawan.

Memasak ubi berbagai menu bersama Baa-chan di dapur selama dua jam, membuat Rukia mendapat keakraban keluarga yang selalu ia impikan selama di Inuzuri. Sesekali kala senggang saat siang atau sore hari di selasar Kuchiki Mansion, ia akan merenung tentang kesenangan berceloteh di dapur bersama seorang ibu. Dan bersama Baa-chan, mimpi jadi terasa sangat nyata.

Kegembiraan tersebut terlukis jelas di rautnya. Toushiro bisa lihat itu. Lalu perhatian ia kembalikan pada Baa-chan.

Keriput yang sudah memenuhi wajah sang nenek makin mengkerut saja kala senyum lebar mengembang di sana. Dengan ingatan yang mengikuti umurnya yang kian menua, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali kehangatan ini merengkuh tubuh lemahnya. Dapur yang sudah berdebu banyak karena amat jarang dipakai (_konpaku_ tidak pernah lapar, berarti tidak butuh makan, berarti tidak butuh dapur) kini digunakan lagi entah telah berapa lama. Cerobong yang dipenuhi jaring laba-laba, kini diliputi kepulan asap tebal. Tungku yang sudah jadi sarang rayap, kini menggosong hitam pekat. Pula untuk panci-panci yang berkarat, kini telah memanas hangat. Sehangat hati Baa-chan yang dulunya gersang, sepi, dan sunyi sepeninggal cucunya.

Kehangatan itu kembali, bahkan jauh lebih hangat.

Toushiro pun ikut merasakannya.

Tidak. Toushiro telah memberi _sesuatu_ yang paling diimpikan Baa-chan yang tidak ia sadari—

—Rukia.

"Toushiro?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Tersentak. Toushiro memerhatikan dua orang itu bergiliran dengan linglung.

"Makan malam?"

Tersenyum kagok, Toushiro mengangguk mengerti. Lalu menghempaskan bokong di sebelah Baa-chan; sang nenek menengahi dirinya dan Rukia. Tapi baru tiga sumpit sup ubi mengisi perut laparnya, ia sudah mulai tidak kerasan. Soalnya, dua perempuan terpenting dalam hidupnya bercengkerama akrab dengan tajuk utama: Toushiro si bocah kecil (maksudnya, kisah saat si kapten masih kecil). Baa-chan mengumbar 'aib'nya dengan terang-terangan, seolah dirinya yang disinggung sedang tidak ada di sana.

"Toushiro masih mengompol di umurnya enam tahun."

"Toushiro suka menangis kalau di musim panas tidak ada semangka."

"Toushiro pernah dipanggil si ompong karena gigi depannya tanggal gara-gara jatuh dari pohon."

"Toushiro pernah nyaris lupa cuci tangan sesudah buang air besar."

"Bokong Toushiro pernah digigit anjing gara-gara mencuri buah mangga tetangga."

Dan Toushiro-Toushiro yang lainnya.

Sampai Rukia tidak kuat lagi menahan tawa. Begitu geli hingga mesti memegang perut. Otomatis, yang disinggung geregetan angkat kaki dengan berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Rukia dan Baa-chan bertatapan heran, seolah sama-sama polos dan bersikap tanpa dosa; tidak tahu kalau si pemuda kesal 'aib'nya dibeberkan.

Sayangnya, sebelum Toushiro berhasil menjejakkan kaki di tanah luar gubuk, Rukia memanggil sambil menghampiri tergesa. Pikiran kalau si gadis bangsawan akan minta maaf melayang sudah saat satu tindakan sang kekasih—membersihkan sudut bibir yang kotor oleh remah ubi—sukses mengganti raut Toushiro yang dongkol menjadi lunak dan memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk berdampingan di beranda belakang, sudah lama sekali tidak ditekuni Baa-chan dan Toushiro. Berbagi hening yang nyaman, diisi oleh desau angin, gemeresek daun kering, dan suara jangkrik.

Memandang Rukia yang telah terlelap nyaman di _futon _sejam lalu, Baa-chan berkata, "Tahun depan, jangan bawa Rukia-chan sebagai pacarmu."

Toushiro melirik saja. Kurang lebih tahu maksudnya dan menunggu Baa-chan melanjut.

"Bawa dia sebagai istrimu."

Seperti dugaan.

Toushiro tersenyum simpul. Ada yang ingin disampaikan. Tapi, tidak semudah mengatakan 'Selamat malam, Baa-chan' lantaran ini kali pertama ia akan berkata demikian. Desakan untuk bertutur jadi dua kali lipat ketika Baa-chan berdiri dari duduk bersimpuh dan bersiap menenggelamkan diri di balik _shouji_.

"Baa-chan—"

Selangkah sebelum tiba, yang dipanggil berhenti.

Setengah menoleh ke belakang, Toushiro bersemu merah dan berucap ragu, "—selamat ... Hari Nenek."

Kening yang memang sudah berkerut, makin berkerut saja. Baa-chan tak paham. Namun, Toushiro memalingkan wajah menghadap padang rumput yang menghampar luas. Pikiran kalau Baa-chan telah masuk kamar kandas kala lima jari keriput mengelus surai putihnya lembut. Kepala Toushiro tertunduk malu, lalu mendengar langkah pelan menjauh dan derak _shouji_ yang ditutup tak lama setelahnya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja," gumam Toushiro penuh harap.

Mudah-mudahan bahwa ia bisa memenuhi keinginan Baa-chan. Paling tidak, Hari Nenek tahun depan, Toushiro sudah punya hadiah lain. Seorang istri. Dan mungkin tahun depan berikutnya, hadian lain yang lebih membahagiakan akan muncul. Bayi?

Si kapten muda merona memikirkannya.

Sementara di balik _shouji_, sang nenek membelai rambut si gadis bangsawan setelah merebahkan diri di _futon_.

Satu harapan dan doa Baa-chan sebelum terlelap. Bahwa dirinya masih punya umur kala impian indah dan bahagia—melihat Toushiro dan Rukia menikah—jadi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Entah kenapa, saya merasa dihantui kalo gak buat fic khusus Hari Ibu. jadi meskipun telat sampe 2 minggu#inibukantelatlaginamanya silakan dibaca sj lah#direbus

Sekaligus tuk upaya pertama saya yg sdg memulihkan(?) diri kembali ke setting canon. Serius, mungkin ini terdengar lebay, tapi saat buat fic AU a.k.a LIFE, saya merasa ada yg kurang. Merasa seakan ada sesuatu dari diri saya yang tercerabut#sentimentalbanget Ini serius loh. Tapi bukan berarti saya gak enjoy buat AU (LIFE), saya hanya merasa bersalah. gak taulah. Pusing.

Tapi tenang, LIFE volume 2 sedang dlm pengerjaan. Jg 'tuk 7 Pedang. Tp mungkin bakal lama. Soalnya author bakal UN! 4 bulan lg!#degdegan

**Ray Kousen7**

**06 Januari 2014**

_**Biarpun telat, selamat tahun baru temen-temen!#nyalainkembangapi**_


End file.
